falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Constantine Chase
|modspecial = |alignment =Neutral |derived = |tag skills = |level=10 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Average |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairBuzzCut |head add ons=BeardGoateeThin BeardMustacheThin EyebrowM |height =1.00 |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOld |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC02GeneralChase.txt }} |content2= |content3= }} General Constantine Chase was a pre-War U.S. Army general, most notable for being the commanding officer of the Anchorage Reclamation, a military operation that repelled Chinese forces from Alaska in January of 2077. The Lone Wanderer encounters and receives orders from a computer-generated reconstruction of Chase during their run through the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in the year 2277. Background A four-star general in charge of the military assault on Anchorage, Chase is gruff, determined and a touch over the top with the politics of the day. He is constantly wary of "those Commie Bastards!" and is overtly paranoid that they are up to all sorts of nefarious activities. The official ''Fallout 3'' guide refers to him as a gallant leader, and that talking back to an officer of this rank is not likely to be tolerated.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Born on November 16, 2027, Chase was a competent military officer, as evident by his successful completion of the Alaska campaign, but his personality was highly controversial and his sanity doubtful.Outcast outpost terminal entries#9/06/77 The general was responsible for commissioning the Liberty Prime project, in order to drive the Chinese out of Anchorage, ignoring reports from RobCo and General Atomics researchers that such a combat robot was simply not feasible. He is also responsible for commissioning the making and distribution of the drug Psycho during the war to soldiers, with his pharmaceutical company "General Chase R&D." There were scandalous allegations concerning the company, however, as actions conducted by it led to a scandal. Soldiers under Chase's command were issued Psycho drugs during the Anchorage campaign to counter their wounds or mental trauma. The drugging of soldiers was considered inexcusable by the public.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.69: "'''Doctor Adrienn Adami' ''An overworked and slightly agitate field doctor with several years of experience under her belt, Adami is busy administering Chems (usually Psycho) to wounded or mentally scarred soldiers at the U.S. Field Headquarters medical tent. Investigation into simulated Holotapes reveals discrepancies between her simulated and real-life persona, as her records implicate General Chase in a scandal of drugging soldiers with Chems researched at Chase's pharmaceutical company." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) Furthermore, after January 2077, he became increasingly arrogant and self-absorbed, to the point of personally overseeing the VSS project responsible for creating the Anchorage simulation. Constantly making alterations and demands, the result was a simulation completely detached from what actually happened in Anchorage. Chase was also responsible for green lighting the unofficial implementation of a military Chinese invasion training protocol in Vault 112's Tranquility Lane simulation, at the request of Stanislaus Braun. (Officially, the request was denied.)Tranquility Lane terminal entries#Failsafe Program Documentation According to the ribbons on the general's uniform in the simulation, he was the recipient of the Defense Distinguished Service Medal, Army Distinguished Service Cross, Army Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, Legion of Merit, Joint Service Commendation Medal, Army Commendation Medal, Antarctica Service Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal, Gold Lifesaving Medal, and Armed Forces Reserve Medal. Branches of Service General Chase is best known for serving in the United States Army but also did some time in the Coast Guard as evidenced by his Gold Lifesaving Medal, which is a USCG award. The Army does not award the Gold Lifesaving Medal to their personnel. Not much else is known about Chase's service in the Coast Guard. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Paving the Way: he will congratulate the player character for destroying the artillery batteries, give them command of their own Strike team, and give them their next set of objectives * Operation: Anchorage!: he will appear after defeating Jingwei and state that the simulation is now complete. Effects of player's actions * After the first briefing, he will tell the Lone Wanderer to talk to Thomas Morgan for squad details. * Chase will yell at the player character saying, "you're fixing to have a size 10 combat boot shoved up your candy ass," if they state the simulation isn't real. Other interactions Chase cannot be pickpocketed. Inventory Notes * The Constantine Chase encountered within the simulation seems clearly aware of being in a virtual reality, and occasionally refers to it. * In the real world U.S. military, his facial hair would not be within regulations. * He is the only non-player character in the game visibly smoking a cigar (as opposed to cigarettes). Notable quotes | | }} Appearances * General Constantine Chase appears only in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. * In the base game, Chase is mentioned through historical references via computer terminals in the Citadel and inside the Tranquility Lane simulation. * Chase is also mentioned on a holotape and through General Chase's overcoat in the add-on Mothership Zeta. * Chase and his R&D company are mentioned on a terminal at the Coast Guard Pier in Fallout 4.CASE 578-Tf: Doe Trafficking Logs * Chase is listed as the correct answer to the question "Which general was responsible for the reclamation of Anchorage, Alaska in January 2077 from the Chinese Red Army?" in the Enclave membership questionnaire at the Whitespring bunker in Fallout 76. Gallery Constantine_Chase_closeup.jpg Salute.jpg|Operation Anchorage simulation salutes Paving the Way.jpg References Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only characters Category:Operation: Anchorage human characters Category:Mothership Zeta mentioned-only characters Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only human characters Category:Fallout 76 mentioned-only characters Category:U.S. Army field headquarters characters Category:United States Army characters de:Constantine Chase es:Constantine Chase it:Generale Constantine Chase pl:Constantine Chase ru:Генерал Чейз uk:Генерал Чейз